9.1 Summary/Abstract Whereas the progress of the proposed research in the CIBC will be measured in terms of novel scienti?c and technical progress, the full impact of any scienti?c or technical progress requires a well designed and executed dissemination effort. The impact of the CIBC's dissemination efforts is evident in the growing number of users? now over 43,511 downloads of SCIRun, with over 3,500 of these downloads taking place over the last year, and over 1,200 users subscribed to our mailing lists. In order to maximize the impact of our research and development accomplishments and software advances, the CIBC uses a variety of mechanisms, consistent with the principles of reproducible research and the practices of Open Science, to ensure awareness of our progress within the biomedical research community and that our research and results are freely accessible and usable for biomedical scientists. Anchored by the website, CIBC software dissemination efforts have continued to mature over its 15-year history. A singular area of rapid technical progress is the increasingly ?exible software repositories available. The CIBC Infrastructure and Dissemination components are focused on using current ideas in repository management for both ?exible internal infrastructures and the ability to seamlessly push and receive software updates to and from the biomedical research community. Additionally, the documentation accompanying CIBC software has increased and improved, largely guided by user input. In response to user needs, we have increased the number of software packages disseminated and supported by the CIBC with the distribution of Cleaver (see Section 2.4.1.2) and propose to include a new system, FluoRender , in the CIBC software offerings (see Section 4.4.3.3). We also continue to explore multimedia expansion of the CIBC web presence, including disseminating training and technology demonstration videos on YouTube and Vimeo, essentially working to ?brand? the CIBC and its research products.